Sakura VS Morgana le Fay por el amor del ultimo hijo de Merlin
by esponja
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran son amigos desde niños son casados por la fuerza para luchar contra Morgana le Fay. Morgana le Fay siente amor pasional por el chico
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes contenidos en esta historia pertenecientes al manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura/Sakura Cardcaptor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP; el resto de los personajes mencionados a lo largo del relato son producto de mi imaginación y mitos y leyendas sobre el rey Arturo, Merlín y Morgana le fe al igual que la trama y argumento de este fanfic. Algunas cosas fueron cambiadas._**

**_- presentación de personajes-_**

**_Syaoran Li, manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. Solo esta historia. Es un chico serio y decidido, pero al principio era una persona sumamente callada, solitaria, no sonreía y no tenía amigos, pero cuando conoció a Sakura en su primer día de clases en una escuela normal esta niña se convirtió en su mejor amiga junto a Tomoyo. El chico tiene parálisis cerebral de nacimiento, camina con ayuda de unas muletas. Pero tan poco ha podido abandonar completamente la silla de ruedas. Lo cual ha dejado cierto miedo en el para declarar su amor. Tras no poder declarar sus sentimientos abiertamente Syaoran se convirtió en su admirador secreto bajo el titulo amor sin nombre. El chico esta profundamente enamorado de Sakura desde eran niños. Es descendiente el mago Li y del mago Merlín aunque solo parte de personas sepa que este chico también desciende de Merlín, es miembro de la corte de Merlín. La infancia del chico fue particularmente medio normal. Vive en Japón con un mayordomo y un tío. Su madre es dueña de 1/2 de una pequeña empresa de juguetes llamada "un mundo feliz" en Japón. Edad: 17 años. Toca el violín maravillosamente. Nivel de magia: máximo._**

**_Sakura Kinomoto, manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. Solo aquí es descendiente del mago Clow y princesa del país Clow en otro mundo, para cruzar entre uno mundo y otro ya un portal mágico que solo los miembros de la corte de Merlín y sus descendientes conocen. Vive con su hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto, y su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto presidente y dueño ½ de la empresa de juegues "un mundo feliz". Edad: 17 años. Nivel de magia: supremo. Sakura solo ve a Syaoran como un bueno amigo. Pero siempre a sentido algo especial por el._**

**_Ella recibe cartas, versos, poemas y palabas de amor de admirador secreto._**

**_._**

**_Fujitaka Kinomoto, manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. Solo aquí sigue siendo la otra mitad de la reencarnación del mago Clow, también es presidente y dueño ½ de la empresa de juegues "un mundo feliz." Este señor de 49 años, tiene problemas con las apuestas es un apostador. Nivel de magia: alto. También es rey en país Clow, y es miembro de la corte de Merlín. _**

**_Ana montero es profesora en la preparatoria de Tomoeda. Tiene el pelo negro y largo, ojos verdes, mirada fría y misteriosa. Una mujer con una sexualidad muy desarrollada que es capaz de ver el futuro o proporcionar vida y destrucción a partes iguales. Sabe poco de ella. Solo que vivía en Barcelona España. Se acaba de mudar a Japón con su sobrino. Esta mujer esta enamorada locamente de Syaoran esta dispuesta a todo para conseguir su amor. Tiene habilidades (volar, cambiar de forma o curar) que le fueron enseñadas por Merlín. Ella es de la reencarnación de Morgan Le Fay o El Hada Morgana. Morgana era la hija de la madre de Arturo, Lady Igraine, y de su primer marido, Gorlois, duque de Cornualles. Arturo, hijo de Igraine y de Uther Pendragon, era, por tanto, su medio hermano. Como mujer celta, Morgana heredó parte de la "magia de la Tierra" de su madre. Morgana tenía dos hermanas mayores (y era por tanto la menor de tres, y no la mayor de nueve como Geoffrey de Monmouth indica). El trío de hermanas (por ejemplo Morgause, Elaine y Morgana, así como otras) es una fórmula abundantemente usada en la mitología celta Cada vez que Ana esta a solas con Syaoran intenta seducirlo. Siente un amor pasional por el chico sin sabe por que. Quiere vengarse de Merlín por haberla dejado por otra y por haber intervenido para su hijo mayor reinar. Culpa a Merlín por la muerte de Arturo y su hijo. Además odia a Merlín y sus aliados intervenido para que las puertas de Alavon se cerran para ella por orden del rey Oberon su abuelo. Ahora que regresado quiere que Erik reine todos universos. Para eso, deben encontrar a Excálibur que orden el rey Oberon se fue dividida varias partes dada a cada uno de los miembros de la corte de Merlín. Es hermosa y sexi. Le gusta el dinero. Nivel de magia: supremo. Edad: 27 años._**

**_Don Antonio Jan Hanussen, es tío de Syaoran. Aunque no se sabe bien, de que rama familiar. Tiene el pelo negro y blanco, que está dividido en dos partes en la cabeza parte de arriba blanco y la bajo negro y el resto colgando. Tiene ojos azules y de mirada profunda y misteriosa barba y bigote como si fuera San Nicolás. Es hombre sabio y estudioso, era maestro de su sobrino hasta que la familia del niño decidió que ira una escuela normal. Habla muchos idiomas, por alguna extraña razón siempre esta en su habitación, a este hombre suele ver sentado en el sillón, leído o dormido. o en extrañas ocasiones en el jardín, o en su estudio. Siempre viste elegantemente y porta un anillo en su mano izquierda de plata y oro que cambia de forma de un dragón con uno rubio rojo en su boca a uno anillo normal con uno rubí rojo. Nunca sale de su casa, es frio con la gente, pero quiere mucho a su sobrino. vive en Japón. Nivel de magia: máxima. Edad: 50 años._**

**_Touya Kinomoto, manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. Solo aquí también es un descendiente del mago Clow y rey en país Clow. Siente un gran cariño por Yukito Tsukishiro, su mejor amigo (pareja) sacerdote mágico en país Clow. En nuestro mundo en Japón, Tomoeda es vicepresidente de la empresa" un mundo feliz." Edad:24 años. Nivel de magia: alto._**

**_Eriol Hiiragizawa manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. solo aquí sigue siendo la reencarnación del mago Clow, uno de los miembros de la corte de Merlín, Clow Reed era amate de Morgana Le fay cuyas habilitadas y poderes era casi las mismas. Clow Reed ayudo derrotar a Morgana cuando se dio que ella sobre pasaba los limites la luz y la oscuridad. Eriol casi no tiene recuerdos sobre Morgana que rompió el corazón del mago Clow cuando la verdad sobre ella. Su amiga y asistente es Kaho Mizuki de quien esta enamorado. Es dueño 20% de la empresa de "un mundo feliz". Es uno de los miembros de la corte de Merlín, vive en Inglaterra, pero pasa temporadas en Japón. Nivel de magia: máxima como Merlín. Edad: 17 años._**

**_Kaho Mizuki manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. Solo aquí es amiga y asistente de Eriol de quien esta enamorada, es uno de los miembros de la corte de Merlín. Nivel de magia: máxima casi como Merlín. Edad: 27 años._**

**_Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue de dos manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. Solo aqui es el asiste personal y amigo intimo de Touya. Además de ser sacerdote en el país Clow, y uno de los guardianes de la princesa Sakura. Edad: 24 años._**

**_Kerberos (ケルベロス, Keroberus) o simplemente Kero (ケロ, Kero) manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. Solo aquí sigue siendo uno de los guardianes de la princesa Sakura. _**

**_Gabriel Gracia del castillo es en verdad Sir Owein tiene el pelo café y ojos grandes negros. Rostro blanco y redondo, es guardián de Avalon, tras la derrota de Morgana Le fe sir Owein se convirtió en el guardián de Avalon junto a su hija. Sir Owein es hijo de Morgana y el rey Uriens . Sir Owein quería mucho a su madre. Morgana adoraba a Owein era su consentido a pesar de ser hijo del rey Uriens. Pero Morgana y su esposo nunca se llevaron bien, y en una ocasión intentó matarlo. Una noche, la hechicera llamó a su sirvienta y le pidió la espada de Uriens para matarlo. La sirvienta fue a los aposentos de Owein y le avisó de lo que su madre proponía hacer. Owein impidió el asesinato justo cuando el Hada Morgana levantaba la espada. Después de aquello, Morgana se marchó de la fortaleza y nunca más puso un pie en aquel feudo del norte. Owein fue buscar a su madre, y la encontró con uno de sus amates, mientras torturaban a las niñas. Después ver eso, se unió a Merlín y sus amigos para derrotar a su madre. Es uno miembro de la corte de Merlin. Vive en gran Bretaña localizada entre Irlanda y Francia. Es asiste administrador de la familia Jan Hanussen. Es una persona seria y callada, pero cuando esta con su hija su actitud totalmente diferente. Tiene una hija llamada Marian que físicamente es de 3 años de edad, pero la verdad tiene 103 años. Nivel de magia: no. Edad: Físicamente tiene 18 años, pero en verdad tiene 118 años._**

**_Erik Montero (duque de Defor) es la reencarnación de Sir Mordred es , hijo incestuoso del Rey Arturo y Morgana, conocido por haber sido muerto por el Rey Arturo y, al mismo tiempo, acabar con su vida en la Batalla de Camlann. Aunque su relación con Arturo depende la leyenda, la más conocida es la de ser su hijo ilegítimo nunca aceptado. El nombre (ya sea galés antiguo Medraut, Cornualles Modred, o Antiguo Breton Modrot) está en última instancia, deriva del latín Moderātus. Tiene el pelo negro, ojos verdes. Porte extraordinario y alto. Su mirada es igual a la de Ana. Esta enamorado locamente de Sakura. Erik comienza a obsesionarse con la hermosa dama. Nivel de magia: no. Edad: 17 años._**

**_Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de mayo._**

**_Spinel manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. Solo aquí sigue siendo uno de los guardianes de Eriol Hiragizawa._**

**_Nakuru Akizuki秋月 奈久留Akizuki Nakuru manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. no es humana sino la identidad falsa de RubiMoon, Solo aquí sigue siendo uno de los guardianes de Eriol Hiragizawa. Aunque se presente como mujer y vista ropa de mujer en realidad biológicamente no tiene género. Dicen que Eriol se baso en los pocos recuerdos que tiene de Morgana para crear su identidad falsa._**

**_Tomoyo Daidouji manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. Solo aquí es princesa de un Japón antiguo, es descendiente de una hechicera cuyo nombre es desconocido solo se sabe que fue miembro de la corte de Merlín y ayudo derrotar a Morgana. Nivel de magia: Alto. Edad: 17 años._**

**_Sonomi Daidouji Es la madre de Tomoyo. Era prima de Nadeshko (deduciéndose que Tomoyo y Sakura son primas segundas), pero su carácter es muy diferente. Es presidenta de la compañía de juguetes Daidouji. Aparenta odiar a Fujitaka ya que le "arrebato" a Nadeshko, pero en cierto modo le agrada porque es un muy buen hombre y en cierta forma se siente internamente agradecida con él por haber hecho feliz a Nadeshiko el tiempo que estuvieron casados. Es descendiente de una hechicera cuyo nombre es desconocido solo se sabe que fue miembro de la corte de Merlín y ayudo derrotar a Morgana. Es uno miembro de la corte de Merlín, pero dejara su lugar a su hija. Nivel de magia: Alto. Edad: 40 años._**

**_Melin Li manera de ser y físico son los mismos que en el manga y anime Cardcaptor Sakura. Aquí sigue siendo la prima de Syaoran algunos de sus familiares dicen que podía se la reencarnación buena de Morgana._**

**_Nivel de magia: no. Edad: 17 años._**

* * *

_**Imagen de un pequeño búho que estaba de pie sobre un gran libro. El búho voltea dice.**_

_**Mi nombre es Arquímedes, soy guardián del libro de Avalon y los secretos de Avalon. Mi trabajo es… que el libro no caiga en sus manos de nuevo. Supongo que abran odio sobre los ****mitos y leyendas sobre el rey Arturo, Merlín y Morgana Le Fay. **_

_**Los ****mitos y leyendas sobre el rey Arturo, Merlín y Morgana Le Fay han sino modificados por los mortales con el paso del tiempo.**_

_**Morgana era una mujer criada en Avalón, de modo que adoraba a los antiguos dioses, y alumna y amante de Merlín para superarlo en magia y conocimientos. Morgana sabia todo que lo ahora se llama ciencia. Sabia que este mundo era redondo.**** conocía el secreto del Sol y de la Luna, las leyes que rigen el curso de las estrellas en el firmamento; las imágenes mágicas de las nubes y el aire; los misterios del mar. Conocía los demonios que envían sueños bajo la Luna. Comprendía el grito áspero de la corneja, el volar cantarín de los cisnes, la resurrección del fénix. Podía interpretar el vuelo de los cuervos, el rumbo de los peces y las ideas ciegas de los hombres, y predecía todas las cosas que sucedían después."**_

_**tenía contactos con las hadas, los gnomos, e incluso con los dragones; se le considera la única mujer que se ganó el respeto y la admiración de estos monstruos, no sólo por su bondad y sabiduría sino por sus dotes artísticos (fue una maestra de la poesía y la literatura todo eso enseñado por Merlín. Pero al ver que los mortales estaban dejado de adoran a los antiguos dioses, dejado que su corazón se llenara de oscuridad totalmente. Los magos y hechiceras tienen la luz y la oscuridad como los mortales. Solo que sus sentimientos más intensos. **_

_-Prologo-_

_**-¡Nimue!¡nooo..!-grito un hombre mientras luchaba, ve caer a una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco. La otra mujer con una espada mágica llena de sangre en la mano vuelve clavar su espada en Nimue.**_

_**-adiós hermana.- dijo Morgana mientras sacaba su espada del cuerpo de Nimue.**_

_**El hombre dejo de luchar, y, corrió a su lado. Merlín tomo entre sus brazos, y dijo:**_

_**-Nimue no te vayas, no me dejes solo. **_

_**Nimue levanto lentamente su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Merlín. El hombre la miraba dulcemente.**_

_**-estoy bien, ayuda a Clow. Dijo ella. **_

_**Se levantan entonces Nimue y Merlín, e increparon duramente al ejército. Y todos listos para enfrentarse de nuevo.**_

_**Merlín corriendo con su báculo en la mano, detuvo la lucha de nuevo y, puesto entre unos y otros, dijo:**_

_"**¡oídme, hermanos y hermanas! Entre nosotros se a derramado mucha sangre nuestra y de los humanos. Se que es difícil aceptar que nuestra era con los humanos termino. Pero aseguro que los humanos no nos olvidaran muchos de nosotros se remos llamados por otros nombres, abra mitos y leyendas sobre nosotros y Avalon pero se que no escucharan. Propongo lo siguiente y que la gran diosa madre sea testigo:**_

_"**si Morgana logra quitarme mi vida, despojándome de mi magia. Entonces Clow mi amigo le dará mi anillo, las cartas Clow y todos báculos mágicos de amigos, y reconoceremos como nueva reina de Avalon. Pero si yo le mato, me entregaran el libro de Avalon, y todos obedeceremos la orden de Oberon, aceptaremos el cambio de nueva era."**_

_**De este modo se expreso. Todos enmudecieron, pues, por venganza contra los humanos, no rehusaría el desafío. Al fin Morgana exclamo:**_

_"**¡Merlín, amor! Grande será mi dicha al sufrir. Ojala os no olvidéis este día, esta era, que será conocida como la caída del mago Merlín. Nimue hermanita mía temo que cometiste un gran error a sacar a tu amado Merlín de su cierro de cristal. Esta bien luchare no solo contigo, con Clow y con Kaho."**_

_**Entonces echaron los lazos en Avalon y salió Morgana. Armándose con una gran magia muy oscura al punto y tan terrible entro al combate que los amigos de Merlín se regocijaron y al mismo Merlín le palpitase el corazón en el pecho. **_

_**Blandiendo un enorme báculo, arroja su magia contra Merlín y la fuerte fuerza lo horado, pero en la última vuelta quedo detenida. Merlín tiro a su vez un ataque mágico en el báculo liso de Morgana, y el ataque atravesándola se hundió en su vestido y rasgo parte del vestido, pero Morgana, inclinándose, evita la muerte. Arrancando ambos báculos acometieronse de nuevo. Morgana hirió en el cuello a Merlín. Mas no por eso ceso de combatir. Cogió con su mano una piedra y la tiro contra Morgana haciéndola vacilar. Ella cogió una mucho mayor despidió con fuerza inmensa. La piedra doblo borde del báculo mágico de Merlín y chocando con sus rodillas, lo tumbo de espaldas. Pero Oberon su padre lo puso enseguida de pie.**_

_**Al ver que eran igualmente fuertes, todos decidieron suspender del combate.**_

_**Nimue corrió a los brazos de su amado. Merlín la abraza tiernamente. Ella no puede más y lo besa. Merlín correspondió con otro beso mas apasionado. **_

_**Morgana al ver eso, se vuelve loca de celos. Ella toma Excalibur entre sus manos de nuevo y, ataca a Nimue por la espalda.**_

_**Mientras Nimue y Merlín se besan, Nimue caí lentamente. El hombre sujeta entre sus brazos y grita su nombre muy fuerte.**_

_**-¡maestra!-grito el joven mago Clow.**_


	2. tu y yo

-¡Nimue!¡no!-grito un hombre mientras luchaba, ve caer a una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco. La otra mujer con una espada mágica llena de sangre en la mano vuelve clavar su espada en Nimue.

-adiós, hermana.- dijo Morgana mientras sacaba su espada del cuerpo de Nimue.

El hombre deja de luchar, y, corrió a su lado. Merlín la tomó entre sus brazos, y dijo:

-Nimue no te vayas, no me dejes solo.

Nimue levanto lentamente su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Merlín. El hombre la miraba dulcemente.

-estoy bien, ayuda a Clow. Dijo ella.

Se levantan entonces Nimue y Merlín, e increparon duramente al ejército. Y todos listos para enfrentarse de nuevo.

Merlín corriendo con su báculo en la mano, detuvo la lucha de nuevo y, puesto entre unos y otros, dijo:

"¡oídme, hermanos y hermanas! Entre nosotros sea derramado mucha sangre nuestra y de los humanos. Sé que es difícil aceptar que nuestra era con los humanos termino. Pero aseguro que los humanos no nos olvidaran muchos de nosotros seremos llamados por otros nombres, abra mitos y leyendas sobre nosotros y Avalon pero sé que no escucharan. Propongo lo siguiente y que la gran diosa madre sea testigo:

"si Morgana logra quitarme mi vida, despojándome de mi magia. Entonces Clow mi amigo le dará mi anillo, las cartas Clow y todos báculos mágicos de mis amigos, y reconoceremos como la nueva reina de Avalon. Pero si yo le mato, me entregaran el libro de Avalon, y todos obedeceremos la orden de Oberon, aceptaremos el cambio de la nueva era."

De este modo se expresó. Todos enmudecieron, pues, por venganza contra los humanos, no rehusaría el desafío. Al fin Morgana exclamó:

"¡Merlín, mi amor! Grande será mi dicha al verte sufrir. Ojalá os no olvidéis este día, esta era, que será conocida como la caída del mago Merlín. Nimue hermanita mía temo que cometiste un gran error a sacar a tu amado Merlín de su encierro de cristal. Esta bien lucharé no solo contigo, con Clow y con Kaho."

Entonces echaron los lazos en Avalon y salió Morgana. Armándose con una gran magia muy oscura al punto y tan terrible entró al combate que los amigos de Merlín se regocijaron y al mismo Merlín le palpitase el corazón en el pecho.

Blandiendo un enorme báculo, arroja su magia contra Merlín y la fuerte fuerza horadó, pero en la última vuelta quedo detenida. Merlín tiró a su vez un ataque mágico en el báculo liso de Morgana, y el ataque atravesándola se hundió en su vestido y rasgo parte del vestido, pero Morgana, inclinándose, evita la muerte. Arrancando ambos báculos acometieronse de nuevo. Morgana hirió en el cuello a Merlín. Más no por eso ceso de combatir. Cogió con su mano una piedra y al tiro contra Morgana haciéndola vacilar. Ella cogió una mucho mayor despidió con fuerza inmensa. La piedra dobló borde del báculo mágico de Merlín y chocando con sus rodillas, lo tumbo de espaldas. Pero Oberon su padre lo puso enseguida de pie.

Al ver que eran igualmente fuertes, todos decidieron suspender del combate.

Nimue corrió a los brazos de su amado. Merlín la abraza tiernamente. Ella no puede más y lo besa. Merlín correspondió con otro beso más apasionado.

Morgana al ver eso, se vuelve loca de celos. Ella toma Excalibur entre sus manos de nuevo y, ataca a Nimue por la espalda.

-Morgana Le Fay, ataco Nimue la dama del lago. Ha roto las leyes de Avalon. Dijo el mago Li.-en las tierras míticas, ningún ser mágico o mostro cebe atacar a otro. Al menos de ser retado a un duelo mágico.

Mientras Nimue y Merlín se besan, Nimue cayo lentamente. El hombre sujeta entre sus brazos y grita su nombre muy fuerte.

-¡maestra!-grito el joven mago Clow.

-es verdad. Dijo una hechicera desconocida.

Entonces, apareció Oberon, cubierto por una niebla, vio a Nimue herida y mando que la curaran.

Oberon reunió en una gran junta de dioses antiguos, y les hablo así:

"¡oídme todos, hermanos y hermanas! El gran padre de todo me dijo, que debemos dar paso a la nueva era. Él volverá con la nueva era.

Todos callaron asombrados, y Odin dijo:

"hermano mío, ¿Quién es el nuevo dios acaso el dios de los cristianos? Pues yo no me iré y mis hijos tan poco.

-Si él es padre del todo el padre de padre de tu padre. El creado de todo, ninguno de nosotros esta sobre de él. Dijo Oberon.- yo tan poco creía que era él. Oberon se levantó de su trono y se acerca a su hermano Odin. El toma la mano de Oberon y ve la verdad.

-es la verdad el creador de todo regreso. Dijo Odin.-él es un padre bueno y sabio. A cada duno de nosotros nos dio nuestro propio reino. Pero las leyes de Avalon deben ser cumplidas.

Todos mostros, hadas, hechiceros magos y ser místico o mágico de planeta tierra estaban en las tierras míticas de Avalon. Oberon estaba sentado en su trono junto sus hermanos y hermanas.

Odin se levantó de su trono y dijo:-nuestros amados hijos e hijas, la era del regreso del padre de todo ha comenzado, debemos regresar a nuestro hogar. Solo unos de ustedes podrá quedarse en el planeta tierra en ese universo, porque el padre de todo ha dicho que ese mundo los necesita pero no tendrá contacto con los humanos.

-hermano Odin, hemos tratato de curar a la dama del largo. Dijo Atenea,-, pero fue herida con Excalibur. Tanto como ella y la espada mágica pueden desaparecer.

-¡Excalibur no puede desaparecer! Es el único contacto con todos los universos. Fue un réglalo del padre de todo.- gritaron todos.

-hay una madera de salvados, verdad mi señor Oberon. Dijo Clow.

-¡Morgana Le Fay debe ser castigada! Hermanos y hermanas, despójela de su magia, y que se vuelva una humana normal. Nunca volverá a pisar esta tierra mística.- dijo Zeus.

-hermanos míos, así pagamos a nuestra hija más fiel. No creo que el dios de los cristianos sea el padre de todo. Dijo Hades.

Odin miró a Hades, y dijo:

-hermanos están de acuerdo en castigar a Morgana.

Morgana Le Fay será despojada de su magia, y que se volverá una humana normal. Nunca volverá a pisar esta tierra mística, pero tendrá la oportunidad renacer entre los humanos dotada con algunas habilidades mágicas y también su hijo mayor tendrá la oportunidad renacer entre los humanos, si los dos logran hacer algo bueno por los humanos volverán a casa. ¿Todos están de acuerdo?-dijo Venus.

Oberon se levantó de su trono, camina hacia Morgana. El señor pone una mano sobre la mujer y le pregunta:

-¿te arrepientes de todo lo que hiciste?

-no. Es más, yo te maldigo a ti Merlín. Dijo la mujer.-veras a tus hijos a morir antes de cumplir 40 años. Tu no morirás ni tendrás paz hasta regrese a mí. ¡Tu y tus hijos son míos! ¡Regresaré y todos se arrodillaran ante mí!

-"Morgana Le Fay por haber tratado traer una nueva era de oscuridad al planeta tierra, se te despoja de tu magia, y te volverás una humana normal. Nunca volverás a pisar esta tierra mística, pero tendrás la oportunidad renacer entre los humanos dotada con algunas habilidades mágicas y también tu hijo mayor tendrá la oportunidad renacer entre los humanos, si los dos logran hacer algo bueno por ellos volverán a casa. "-dijeron los dioses.

Hades se acerca a la mujer, y, toma del brazo.-no temas, yo estoy contigo.-el dios antiguo levantó su mano. Morgana lo miro extrañada. Hades la mira fijamente.

El dios antiguo un minuto le borra sus recuerdos.-te los regresaré cuando renazcas. Ten más hijos, porque renacerás entre ellos.

Zeus se levantó de su trono.

-¡nuestro hermano desobedecido al padre de todo!-grito Zeus.

-no me importa, no pueden hacer nada contra mi.

Oberon se acerca a hades,-¿Qué quieres?- el dios antiguo.-quiero a Excalibur, ya es hora que yo gobierne todo. Yo seré el nuevo padre de todo.

-hermanos y hermanas, no podemos hacer nada contra nuestro hermano Hades. Pero Hades no puede deja el inframundo hasta que Morgana renazca. Excalibur será dividida en varias partes y entregadas Merlín y a sus amigos. La dama del largo se será cuesta dormir en el anillo de Merlín hasta que la hora llegue. Dijo Oderon.-las habilidades de Morgana han superado las de Merlín. Un hijo de Merlín y un hijo del mago Clow se unirán en matrimonio para derrotar a Morgana si ella no cambia.

Después de eso, los dioses antiguos tomaron su camino. Todos los miembros de la corte de Merlín tuvieron hijos e hijas mayormente mortales. El mago Clow por ser mas el joven de todos, Merlín borró todo recuerdo de Morgana de la mente del joven.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto siendo hija de la mitad del mago Clow, y la descendencia de la hechicera desconocida cuyas habilidades son muchas. Una de ellas, es ver los posibles futuros.

Sakura kinomoto a tenidos sueños sobre el futuro.

Todos los días Sakura le cuenta sus sueños a Kero (el guardia de las cartas Sakura) después se los cuenta a Shaoran.

Un día Sakura estaba viendo por la ventana de su cuarto, unos pájaros que volaban. El animalito la mira preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-pregunto Kero. El animalito comía unas galletas.

-nada. No te preocupes. Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa. La chica veía un álbum de viejas, fotos.

-¿estás pensando en tu sueño?-

-sí. -no dejo de pensar en esa mujer.

-Ya olvídalo. Deberías estar feliz falta poco para tu cumpleaños. Dijo Kero. El animalito se acerca a ella.

-tienes razón. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. -sí. ¡LO CELEBRAREMOS CON UNO GRAN PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE! Gritó Kero muy emocionado.

-¿Kero estás muy emocionado por mi cumpleaños?-pregunto Sakura.

-sí. Cada año tu papá hornea un delicioso pastel para tu cumpleaños. Espero que el pastel de este año sea de chocolate. Dijo Kero.

-me alegro mucho. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mas tarde ese día, dos chicos caminaban a la escuela. La chica lo mira extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa Syaoran? Pregunto Sakura.

-nada.-le contestó él.

-estás muy callado esta mañana. -

El rostro de Syaoran se dibujó una sonrisa y dijo: hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos.

-hemos estado juntos casi toda la vida. Dijo ella.

Sakura se acerco Syaoran.

-¿Qué es…? Dijo él. El chico se sonroja.

-tu corbata. Nunca te la arreglas bien. Dijo ella.

Entonces ella le arregló la corbata.

-¿Qué tienes? Dijo él.

-nada. Dijo ella.

-te conozco. ¿Te peleaste con Toya de nuevo? -

-sí. -

-Sakura ya hablamos de esto. Es tu hermano. Dijo él.

-mi hermano me molesta mucho. Dijo ella.

-lo sé. ¿Por qué te peleaste?

-Toya siempre habla mal de ti.

-a mi no me molesta.-

-mi hermano se preocupa mucho. Dijo ella.

-la muerte de tu mamá lo cambió mucho. Dijo él.

-¿jugamos? Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo. Dijo él.

-¿Cuándo vas a pedirme matrimonio? Dijo ella.

-el día que le digas a tu hermano lo piensas. Dijo él.

-tú sabes que no puedo. Dijo ella.

-Es tarde. Vámonos. Dijo él.

-sentí una presencia. Dijo Sakura.

-yo también la sentí. Dijo Shaoran.

-la presencia es muy mala-

-si lo sé.

-necesita ayuda y esta confundida. Dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto Shaoran.

-no sé. Dijo Sakura.

-no te preocupes. Estoy aquí para ti siempre. Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

Sakura se acerco su rostro a Shaoran.

Los dos estaban a punto de besarse.

Entonces….

-¡HOLA, SAKURA! Dijo Kero.

Los chicos se separaron inmediatamente.

-¿interrumpo algo? Pregunto Kero.

-no. Dijeron los chicos sonrojados.

-¿Kero, que haces aquí? Pregunto Sakura.

-yo solo quería asegúrame que me trajeras lo que te pedí. Dijo Kero.

Entonces Sakura miro a Shaoran y le dijo:-vuelvo en un minuto.

Entonces Shaoran y Kero quedan solos.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer mucoso? Gritó Kero.

-¿viniste aquí a propósito? Gritó Shaoran.

-no. Pero que bueno que vine. Dijo Kero cursa los brazos.

-rata amarilla, ya veras. Dijo Shaoran.

-¿a quién le dices rata amarilla mucoso? Gritó Kero muy enojado.

-a ti. Dijo Shaoran.

-si no fueras descendiente el mago Li, la princesa no esta a tu nivel niño.

* * *

Mientras tanto la casa de Eriol...

Eriol está hablado con alguien en un espejo mágico.

-¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Dijo Eriol.

-sí. Shaoran necesita a sakura. Dijo el hombre. -Además, es un acuerdo entre los miembros de la corte de Merlín.

-de acuerdo. Dijo el chico.-es única manera que nuestros tórtolos se confiesen su amor. El chico toma la mano de una mujer que aproxima.

-estaremos en contacto. La profecía se cumplirá. Dijo el hombre.-al fin tendré paz.

¿Crees que sea lo correcto? Pregunto la mujer pelirroja.

Ven querida, siéntate conmigo. Dijo el chico. Eriol le besa la mano. La mujer se sonroja, mientras se sienta en el sillón, ella le acaricia la mano.

La imagen de Sakura y Shaoran, se muestra en el espejo mágico.

-dime querida, ¿Qué piensas ahora? Dijo Eriol.

Es muy lindo, pero al ver a Shaoran cuando se sonroja Me recuerda alguien, ¿Quién será? Dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kaho... Dijo Eriol rojo como un tomate.

Fin del capítulo.


	3. La petición

La petición.

Los vientos de nombre, glaciales y recios; arrebataban sus hojas a los arboles... sin embargo, dos hombres tenían una conversación mientas jugaban ajedrez. Uno sentado frente al otro. Antonio bebía te de jazmín, y Hades vino amargo. Antonio lo mira con miedo. Hades empezó el juego.

"tu y Eriol juegan sucio. -El dios griego movió su pieza. Me gusta más un vino antiguo griego, que un vino francés. Hades bebió su vino.

-dice que yo juego sucio. Tú empezaste todo. Dijo don Antonio mientras hacia su movimiento. Hades mira fríamente. El dios de la muerte comía unas uvas.

-bien sabes que yo debo ser el nuevo padre de todo.

-así que todo esto fue porque el padre de todo no te eligió para reinar del Olimpo durante su descanso.

-al principio sí. Después entendí todo. Dijo Hades. Antonio espera el siguiente movimiento.

-viejo amigo el destino está marcado. Dijo Antonio.

-es verdad, sin embargo, amigo mío yo voy ganando todos tus hijos han muerto. Dijo Hades.-eso es; lo que tú piensas. Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-amigo mío yo siempre voy a un paso adelante. Dijo Hades.

-querido amigo esto terminara de manera o de otra. Dijo el hombre mientras bebe un poco té.

-¿Por qué vives con la familia del mago Li? Pensé que no quería saber nada de esto. Dijo el dios antiguo.

-es verdad, Yo tengo un trato con el mago Li. Dijo Antonio.

-ya lo sabía. ¿Me puedes decir por qué?-

-lo siento. Hades deja que el chico tenga un poco de felicidad. Dijo el hombre.

-¿todo esto es para que el chico tenga un poco de felicidad? -

-sí. -

-no te prometo nada. Dijo Hades. –recuerda quien soy.

Después él desapareció.

* * *

Era la costumbre de la joven Sakura, de ir con el chico a sus terapias. Un día cuando Shaoran caminaba en las barras de apoyo, todo iba bien. Pero cuando llego al final. Como Sus piernas no pudieron más y se cayó encima de Sakura. Ambos cayeron al suelo sonrojados.

El terapeuta lo ayudo a sentarse en su silla de ruedas.

-bien señor Li, ahora empezarás a caminar con las muletas. Dijo el terapeuta.

-¿de verdad? Dijo el chico.-pero el doctor dijo, que las personas con parálisis cerebral de nacimiento que no el tratamiento a tiempo, las posibilidades de abandonar su silla de ruedas son mínimas y además mi edad.

-Si, en todos años como terapeuta nunca vi un caso como el suyo señor Li. Dijo el terapeuta. –además la ciencia no es la misma. –nos parece bien. ¿Verdad? Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-muchacho que buena suerte tiene al tener una novia como esta. Dijo el terapeuta.

-Shaoran y yo no somos novios. Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

El chico la mira sonrojado.

En ese caso Sakura, ¿saldrías conmigo esta noche? Dijo una voz.

-ya te dije que no Eric. Dijo la chica

-anda nena, solo es una cita. Dijo Eric.

-llevas una semana pidiéndome lo mismo. Dijo la chica.-por favor amor, no olvides mis besos. Dijo el mientras se acerca mas a ella. Eric la abraza y besa por la fuerza.

. –tú y yo terminamos hace tres semanas.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto el chico.

-sí.-

-¿hoy en la noche? Dijo Eric.

-¡claro, no!-grito la chica.

-¿a las 8:00? -.

-no. Dijo ella.

-¿vienes, conmigo? Gritó Shaoran enojado.

-sí. Voy.

Entonces los chicos se van.

* * *

Los dos chicos caminaban, por el parque. La chica se detuvo para mira, a unos niños que jugaban. Luego mira al chico, y sonríe.

-¿que miras? dijo el chico que esta en la silla de ruedas.

-a los niños. Dijo Sakura. Me recuerdan a nosotros.

-si lo dices, por esa vez. Dijo el chico. Sakura se pone a su altura. –Shaoran, creo que estas equivocado. Yo recuerdo, que esa fue tu idea. Shaoran se aleja, un poco y le da la espada, sin embargo, la chica se acerca al chico de nuevo. Ella lo abraza, por la espalda.

Por favor, no lo hagas. Dijo él.

¿Por qué? dice ella mientras lo abraza.

-porque la gente, rumora que tú y yo somos novios. Y eso, lastima a mi prima.

Shaoran, pone las manos en uno de los arboles; mientras ve caer las hojas. Alza la cara; para ver el cielo. Después escucha una voz, que dice:

"ven a mí, amor. Sabes que me necesitas. Eres mío, ven a mí."

El chico, voltea para ver quien, es, pero no ve nada.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Shaoran Li...

Era una noche tranquila, un pequeño rayo de luna caía sobre un hombre sentado en un sillón, miraba la chimenea. El hombre viendo fijamente el fuego.

Entonces entro el mayordomo y le dijo:-maestro coma algo por favor. La charola tenía té, galletas, algo de sopa y frutas.

-gracias, mi amigo. Dijo el hombre,-por no tengo hambre. El otro hombre se acerca más al sillón, el mayordomo le ofrece la comida.

-lleva días sin comer. Dijo el mayordomo.

-lo sé. Dijo Antonio.

"ven a mí, amor. Sabes que me necesitas. Eres mío, ven a mí." Decía una voz.

-¡sal mi cabeza, no quiero nada de ti!-grito Antonio. Mientras en el fuego aparecía la figura de una hermosa mujer.

-¡MORGANA LE FAY!-Grito el mayordomo.

El fuego se alza más hacia Antonio, Antonio quedó sorprendo. El hombre intenta levantase, pero, la hermosa mujer se lo impide y lo besa.

-lo ves, eres mío. Dijo la mujer.

-no, soy de la dama del lago. Dijo Antonio mientras caí al suelo.

* * *

Mas tarde, esa noche…

Los chicos, llegaron a una hermosa y misteriosa mansión; de color gris con la estructura entre inglesa y china. El camino para entrar a la casa, estaban cubiertos; por hermosos jardines; los arboles eran diversos, y las flores, también. La puerta de la casa, hecha con bronce y madera de perilla de bronce con una figura entraña; pero encantadora.

Ellos entran, a la casa. El mayordomo les informa lo, que paso.

-dime, ¿Cómo está mi tío? Dijo el chico.

- un poco mejor. Pero quiere hablar con usted. Dijo el mayordomo.

¿Qué paso? Creo que es mejor que vallas con él. Dijo la chica.

Sí. Dijo el chico.

Entonces él va a la habitación de Antonio.

Shaoran entra la habitación.

En una habitación oscura se veía apenas a un hombre acostado en una grande cama, de madera de caoba, viendo hacia la ventana voltea al oír un sonido y dice:

-hijo, ¿eres tú? Acércate por favor.

-sí. Dijo Shaoran.

-ha regresado, regresó ella.

-¿Quién?-

Morgana Le Fay, quiere venganza. Quiero... Que te cases con Sakura. Dijo Antonio desesperado.

Pero… ¿por qué? Dijo el chico de pelo castaño asombrado. -Morgana Le Fay es solo una leyenda tío. Antonio toma su mano,-muchacho has crecido con magia en tu vida, y, no me crees. Dijo Antonio.

-y que me sirve tener magia, si la magia no me cura. Dijo el chico.

"hace tiempo, en la mística tierra de Avalon. Tras la muerte del rey Arturo; Merlín entregó la espada magia a la dama de lago de nuevo. Morgana quitó la espada a ella y empezó una guerra. Que esta el gran Oberon enojó. Toda mi vida ha buscado la reencarnación de Morgana Le Fay". Dijo Antonio.

-entiendo. ¿Para probar que los mitos y leyendas del rey Arturo son verdad? Dijo Shaoran, mientras toma su mano.

-no hijo, para tener paz. Dijo Antonio.

-¿paz? -

-si paz, en todos estos años no he tenido la paz en mi alma.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo el chico

- es, una historia larga muchacho. Dijo el hombre.

-esta bien, si no quieres hablar de esto.

-por favor, sobrino dile a Sakura que venga.-

-de acuerdo. Dijo Shaoran mientras movía en su silla de ruedas.

Entonces el chico abrió la puerta y dijo:-Sakura ven por favor.

Entonces ella entra a la habitación de Antonio.

-pequeña Sakura…. Dijo Antonio.

-¿sí? tío. Dijo la chica.

-prométeme que te vas a casar con él. Dijo el hombre. –jamás pensé que pudiéramos llegar a esto. El hombre toma las manos de Sakura y Shaoran y las une.

-pero, tío es somos muy jóvenes. Dice la chica. Ella mira a Shaoran.

-niños, es única manera. Primero los universos.

-no sé.

-es su destino. Dijo el hombre.

-bueno, tío descansa. Shaoran y yo nos vamos. Dice Sakura.

Sakura y Shaoran salieron, la habitación.

El chico baja la cabeza, después alza un suspiro, dice, así:

-toda mi vida, escuche, que mi tío estaba loco. Ahora veo, que, es verdad.

Sakura, se acerca a él, y dice:

-yo le creo.

* * *

Un profesor, llega a su casa. Abre la puerta; prende la luz; no ve a nadien. Así, que se dirige a su cuarto, el hombre se quita el saco y la corbata. Después se sienta en la cama, y toma entre sus manos una foto. El hombre se tira en la cama con la foto. Él cierra los ojos, mientras dice, un nombre.

Un extraño viento entrar, por la ventana, con el viento se forma la figura de una mujer. La mujer camina hacia la cama. Ella se sienta en la cama, y le acaricio el pelo. El hombre abre los ojos, al sentir una mano, y dice:

-sabía, que eres tú.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la mujer.- ¿por qué me llamaste?- el hombre le acaricia su cabello.

-te extraño sé, que estas aquí, pero a uno así, extraño tus besos; tus abrazos; tus acaricias y hasta tu comida. Dijo él.

Tú odiabas mi comida. Dijo Nadeshiko.

-ahora, la amo.- el hombre juega con su cabello. -las habilidades de nuestra hija, han superado las nuestras.

Nadeshiko, se levanta, y voltea hacia el. El hombre también se levanta y camina hacia ella, y, la abraza con fuerza.

-cuando él, venga dile, que pase. Tienen muchas cosas, que hablar, dijo ella.-tengo miedo cuando la veas te olvides de mi.

-olvidarte, nunca si jure, por ti. Tuyo, es mi corazón. Dijo el con una sonrisa. -¿has visto a Morgana?

-sí. Ella esta en este mundo. Pronto estará aquí.

El hombre la mira tiernamente, y dice: ¿estás segura?

Yo la vi. Dijo ella.

Tal vez cambio. Dijo el mientras la besa.

-no querido Fujitaka , ella no cambió nada. Dijo la mujer.

El se aleja de la mujer, mientras le da la espalda. Después lleva la mano derecha a la cara; y alza un suspiro. El hombre, baja la cabeza, y dice:

Es, mi culpa. Antonio y mi se nos encargó buscar la reencarnación de Morgana. Debí seguir, buscando.

Nadeshiko, se acercó lentamente y, mientras le acaricia su mejilla, le dice:

-no es tu culpa. Nos enamoramos. Ahora ve, a abrir la puerta de la habitación secreta. El té está esperando.

De la nada apareció, una gran puerta de plata; con raros dibujos; la derecha la luna, y la izquierda el sol. Arriba la tierra y más extraños, dibujos. La puerta se abre lentamente, mientras un hombre sale de medio. Era un hombre de ojos azules y de mirada profunda y misteriosa barba y bigote como si fuera San Nicolás.

El hombre de ojos azules, se acerca a Fujitaka, y lo abraza. Después mira a la mujer.

-majestad, no debería de estar aquí. Debería de estar el cielo con el padre de todo. Dijo Antonio mientras hace una reverencia.

-Antonio tú sabes, que no puedo ir al cielo, sin mi esposo. Dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

-pero, majestad si su esposo muere, Eriol también. Dijo el hombre de ojos azules.

-si lo sé, pero, aun así, esperaré a mi amor. Dijo ella, -además ese no es tu problema. El momento llego. ¿Verdad?

-si, pero no están listos. Dijo Antonio.

Están listos, lo sé. Dijo ella.

* * *

Semanas después…

Sakura le tiene cariño al tío de Shaoran, así ella cariñosamente lo llama tío.

Antonio estaba en los jardines, mirando el sol mientras se ocultaba. Entonces una chica, linda pone su mano en su hombro. El hombre de ojos azules, voltea y sonríe.

-¿tío esta Shaoran aquí? Dijo la chica.

-sí. Esta molesto conmigo. Dijo Antonio.

-ya veo.

-Entra esta en su cuarto. Bueno me va a Francia.

-¿Francia? Dijo Sakura.

-ustedes no están listos para esta lucha. Dijo Antonio. ¿Dime, niña has sueño con Shaoran?-la chica se sonroja. –si varias veces. Dijo Sakura.

Ella entra a la casa, se dirige al cuarto, no era la primera vez; que estaba en el cuarto del chico.

Shaoran.. Dijo ella mientras abre la puerta.

El hombre voltea y sonríe.

Sakura se acerca y lo abrazo.

-temí no llegaras a tiempo. Dijo el chico.

-¿Qué quieres decir…? Dijo la chica.

- mi niña... Las cosas cambian...-

-¿Qué? -

-me voy del pueblo y no volveré. Dijo él.

-¿Por qué? Dijo ella.

Shaoran se quedó sin palabras.

-no me dejes yo te necesito. Dijo Sakura entre sollozos.

-no llores. Que no ves tú y yo estamos tomando caminos muy diferentes Dijo el.

-ya algo especial entre los dos. Lo sé. Dijo ella.

-si una hermosa amistad. Dijo Shaoran.

-no es algo más. Dijo Sakura. He soñando contigo.

¿Conmigo? Dime sobre ese sueño. Dijo el.

-en uno de mis sueños, estoy dando a luz a nuestras hijas en palacio. Dijo Sakura

-sus sueños siempre se cumplen, ¿segura de hacer esto? Dijo él.

-creo tío Antonio tiene razón. ¿Te ayudo a acostarte? Dijo ella.

_Shaoran aceptó._

Sakura ayudo a acostarse a Shaoran.

El chico estaba acostado en la cama. Ella sentó a su lado y tomo la mano del chico. Sakura toma un libro, que estaba en el escritorio, y lo mira. Después dice: ¿qué lees?

-el cantar de los cantares.-le contesto. Ella se acerca más.- espero, que nuestra noche de bobas me leas eso.

El joven se sonroja.

Tomoyo entro a la habitación.

-¡TOMOYO!- Gritaron los dos.

Chicos. Dijo la chica.

Los chicos se soltaron de las manos.

-a mí también me da gusto verlos. Dijo ella mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Fin del capítulo.


	4. La amante de

_La amante de...  
_

_Shaoran aceptó._

Sakura ayudo a acostarse a Shaoran.

El chico estaba acostado en la cama. Ella sentó a su lado y tomo la mano del chico. Sakura toma un libro, que estaba en el escritorio, y lo mira. Después dice: ¿qué lees?

-el cantar de los cantares.-le contesto. Ella se acerca más.- espero, que nuestra noche de bodas me leas eso.

El joven se sonroja.

Tomoyo entro a la habitación.

-¡TOMOYO!- Gritaron los dos.

Chicos. Dijo la chica.

Los chicos se soltaron de las manos.

-a mí también me da gusto verlos. Dijo ella mientras guiñaba un ojo. -perdón, pero tengo que llevarme la novia tiene que probar el vestido.

-¿vestido?-pregunto el chico mientras miraba a Sakura.-le dijiste.

-no dijo ella.

Calmados chicos, dijo Tomoyo- yo también tengo la habilidad de ver el futuro. Además, quiero que el vestido de novia de Sakura sea la envidia todas mujeres de Avalon.

-creo que debo irme. Dijo Sakura.- ¿no te ves a ir sin mí, verdad? Después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido.

La chica toma su mano mientras el hombre sonríe.

* * *

MAS TARDE EN CASA…

Antonio y su sobrino estaban en la habitación.

Una habitación muy grande, de color blanco; con estantes de madera llenos libros de varios idiomas. Con objetos extraños, en medio de la habitación, una pequeña chimenea francesa, frente de ella un sillón color vino. A lado una cama grande con almudadas de algodón y sabanas blancas. Dos grandes globos terráqueos, sobre el escritorio. Uno telescopio frente de la ventana.

Chico, ven acá ayúdame con esto. Dijo su tío mientras veía, por el telescopio.

-no puedo. Dijo el chico, estaba sentado en el sillón.

-si puedes allí esta tu silla de ruedas ven. -El chico se sentó en su silla de ruedas.

Después ayudo a Antonio.

-¿Qué te molesta? Dijo Antonio mientras leía un libro.

-porque lo hizo. Dijo el chico.-nadien hace ahora.

-pues, Sakura se ve muy feliz. ¿Verdad hijo? El hombre acerca al chico.- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Dijo el chico.

-tiene la misma mirada de su madre cuando se casó. Dijo el hombre.

-¿Cómo puedo aceptar? Ella siempre me dijo que nunca aceptaría algo así. Dijo él.

-tú ayudaste, que ella fuera la novia de ese chico. La fuerza del destino los une. Dijo el hombre.

- Yo mismo ayude a Erik a conquistarla. La palabras, la música de violín, los poemas y todo lo demás era yo no él. -

-llego la hora.-.

-no me niego a ese destino. Dijo Shaoran.

-no puedes el destino es escrito. Dijo su tío.-tienes la oportunidad de ganar su amor. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-temo que Sakura se case conmigo por obligación. Y la noche de bodas ella espera que yo…

* * *

Mientras el inframundo…

Un hombre sentado en uno gran trono, mientras bebe vino. Hades llama a uno de sus sirvientes.

-aquí estoy amo. Dijo uno de los sirvientes más fieles de Hades. La sirvienta hace una reverencia. Ella se acerca al trono. Hades sonríe, y ofrecer la mano para, que ella la bese.

-dime una cosa, ¿todavía le tienes odio a Merlín?- pregunto Hades. Él bebió mas vino.

-Sí. Dijo la sirvienta. Ella le besa la mano.

-¿Qué harías si yo te diera la oportunidad de destruirlo? Dijo el dios griego.

- ¿Por qué haría eso? cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo usted no me dejo. Dijo la mujer.

-no era el momento. Dijo él.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-todo ese tiempo fui mortal por mi hermano Zeus me convirtió en uno. Para ser honesto conmigo me deje convertir en uno mortal solo, por ti.

-lo sé. Dijo la mujer.

-Conozco a Shaoran. El no permitirá que nada malo le pase a la princesa Sakura. Dijo Hades.

-es muy varonil. Dijo ella.

-escucha bien. Enamora a Shaoran. Dijo Hades.

-si amo. Dijo la sirvienta. La verdad mi señor, el me gusta mucho.

-si, lo sé desde la primera vez que lo viste en el espejo mágico. Dijo Hades mientras se acercaba la mujer para besarla. -sin embargo, ese niño no es mejor, que yo. Hades metió la mano debajo el vestido.

-en mi vida pasada tuve muchos amates. Dijo la mujer.-pero esta vida usted es el mejor. Ella lo besa.

-usa toda tu magia. No tengas límites. Dijo el dios mientas la besa.

-este mundo se llenara de oscuridad. Dijo Ana con sonrisa.

Entonces Hades abrió un portal y envió a su sirvienta.

Entonces Ana viajó a Japón.

Fin del capítulo.


	5. un angel

un ángel.

Un chico sentado en su silla de ruedas, mientras escribía sobre una libreta en su escritorio.

Desde el momento que la vi cautivo mi corazón con su belleza, su ternura y su valor. Supe entonces, como sé ahora que ella cambiaría mi vida para siempre aunque solo tenía diez años.

A un recuerdo ese día, era mi primer día de clases en una escuela normal. Las miradas de los niños y los maestros esa mirada de lastima hacia mi.

La clase siguió, por una extraña razón, alce mi cara entonces, la vi su pelo corto castaño, su cara de ángel y sus brillantes y grandes ojos verdes como esmeradas.

Entonces ella miró y me sonrió.

Había terminado mi tarea, por mi condición no podía levantarme y darla mi maestro. Sabía que el maestro no iba a ir a mi lugar.

Soy demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda solo me quede callado.

-¿terminaste? Me dijo una voz.

Estaba sorprendido ningún otro niño había hablado así.

-¿terminaste? Me dijo otra vez.

Solo le entregue mi cuaderno y dije si con la cabeza.

-tienes una hermosa escritura dijo ella. Mientras se llevaba mi cuaderno.

Después regreso con mi cuaderno, me lo dio.

Mas tarde ese día, recuerdo iba a quedarme solo en el salón. Pero esa linda niña no salió. Yo estaba apunto de comer. Cuando ella se acercó y sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Dijo ella, -soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-no conteste-

-¿no hablas? Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo solo la miraba. Sakura saco su comida, entonces algo cayo de la mesa donde estábamos sentados. Era su estuche de colores que caía de la mesa, los dos movimos la mano para evitar que cayera al suelo. Mi mano rozó su mano y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazo.

-gracias dijo Sakura.

-de nada, dije con voz seria.-Soy Syaoran Li. Dígame, ¿Cuál fue la apuesta con sus amigos saber mi nombre o saber si puedo comer como una persona normal y como voy al baño? Porque no creo que aquí por su propia voluntad.

-¡usted es un grosero! Grito mientras me daba una cachetada,-¡yo solo quería ser su amiga!

-lo siento mucho. Dije –este es mundo es nuevo para mí. Gracias.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto confundida.

-es la primera vez que alguien me dice la verdad de esa manera, toda mi vida estado protegido en mi casa, todos niños que he conocido han sido cróeles.

-mas su mirada no esta llena de odio. Tiene una mirada que nunca había conocido.

-creo todos somos niños. Dije seriamente.

-¿usted siempre es tan serio? Pregunto.

-bueno casi siempre. Dije, -seria un placer si me acompañara.

-el placer es mío. Dijo Sakura. –le molesta si nos hablamos de tú.

Sakura estrecho mi mano. Nunca sentido algo así, en mi vida. Desde el momento que estrecho mi mano sentí magia. Que más cautivo en mi corazón, fue cuando estuve en el hospital vino a visitarme ella; Tomoyo su mejor amiga; Eriol, un compañero de nuestra clase; y mi madre, que vino desde China, por mi operación.

Sakura y yo teníamos, cinco meses, de vernos conocido. Ella iba a mi casa para jugar. Cuando le dije lo de mi operación, puede ver su miedo, su angustia y su dolor por mí.

El día siguiente de mi operación, comenzó a llover y mientras veía caer las gotas de lluvia, disidí leer un libro para calmar mi miedo. Cuando alguien entró en la habitación me di cuenta, que era una niña de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y sonrisa de ángel. De la impresión deje caer el libro. Mientras ella sonreiría.

Mas tarde, Sakura estaba acostada a mi lado, volví mi cara hacia ella quería darle un beso, pero al ver, que dormía solo la mire y pensé:

-Tal vez sea, la medicina;-pero hoy veo un ángel como es.

Sakura despertó con bienestar extraño para ella; nunca había sentido esta calidez, esta paz… Lo más parecido a esta sensación quedaba en el pasado, cuando su abuelo aún vivía. Semi-dormida, apenas podía seguir las sensaciones que componían este sentimiento: la blandura de la superficie sobre la que permanecía recostado, la exquisitez de las telas que me arropaban…No, era algo más… Una ancha y fuerte banda me rodeaba, aislándome del mundo, para protegiéndola. Un brazo. Sakura sintió unas manos, aún laxas, que se enredaban en las telas de un chaleco que no le pertenecía. Apoyó la cabeza contra mí, y sintió un latido que no era el suyo, pero que la bañó de una felicidad singular. Un corazón latía allí, bajo la dureza de la roca y la gentileza del más suave pelaje. Suspiró y se apretó contra mí.

Creí que soñaba. Bajo mi brazo había una criatura pequeña y cálida, preciosa. La estreche contra mi y la sentí temblar como un pajarillo. Sentí su bienestar, una euforia aparte de mis propios sentimientos. La criatura olía levemente a flores, pero también a algo más… una esencia única y conocida… o al menos adivinada… tal vez en sueños…

Sakura sintió un olor único, exótico pero familiar; olía a limpio, a fuego y cera, y detrás… una esencia fascinante, alguna vez presentida. Aquel era su lugar, su paraíso… su hogar…

Acarició la tela con adoración, y yo temblé de emoción. Había en aquel gesto una naturalidad, un abandono… Era una sensación nueva para mi preciosa, y sin embargo se sentía familiar… tal vez por haberla soñado tantas veces… Sentí el aliento de la criatura en mi pecho, un suspiro que hizo vibrar sus labios.

A lado de la cama, había uno jarrón llano de rosas. Tome del jarrón la rosa más perfecta y curiosa: blanca, con los bordes de los pétalos, enrojecidos. Era también la más olorosa. La acerque al rostro de Sakura.

Ella sintió su cercanía e inspiró suavemente. El aroma la mareó, pero fue el contacto de los suaves pétalos sobre sus labios lo que la enervó. Un cosquilleo extraño bailó sobre su piel. Buscó mi mano, expuso el interior de mi muñeca y la besó, sintiendo el latido de vida bajo sus labios.

Una vibración semejante a una corriente eléctrica me paralizó. Sentir los labios de Sakura en mi piel, tan sensible… No había palabras para describir aquella sensación. Era un premio demasiado grande, superaba a cualquier bendición caprichosa que cualquier dios mitológico podría ofrecer.

Libere mi mano y con las yemas de mis dedos acaricie la suave y sonrosada mejilla de mi diosa. Ella se apoyó sobre el contacto, profundizándolo, en un gesto.

-¿quieres, que lea para ti?-invitó ella con voz baja y llena de ternura,-siento como si nos conociéramos hace tiempo.

-lo sé- dije sonriendo, pero me extraña a ti no te gusta mucho leer.

-¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?

-lo, que tú quieras.

-¿que tal Momo taró?

Había leído varias veces esa historia, pero la voz suave y dulce de Sakura hacia, que el libro cobrara vida en ella. El tono de su voz teñía la historia con una nueva interpretación de la historia. Su voz era, tan relajante, que cerré mis ojos.

-¿estás dormido? preguntó ella mientras cerraba el libro.

-No.-le dije aun con los ojos cerrados.- tu voz es, tan relajante y familiar.

-siempre tengo el mismo sueño. Estoy en un bosque veo la sombra era un hombre jorobado con aspecto horrible, pero no tuve miedo; por el contrario, estaba muy orgullosa de él… Sentí que me pertenecía… Sentí que yo quería pertenecerle también… Se detuvo justo delante de mí, no demasiado cerca, y me besó…

Me estremecí violentamente. Como si hablara de mí. A pasar de todos estos años, cuando ella habla de su sueño siento, que habla de mí. No sé por qué...

-nunca me había sentido, así. Dijo ella.

De pronto, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra conversación; no era el tipo de plática, dos niños de diez deberían tener.

¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó ella. -sé, que no deberíamos de tener esta plática, pero... siento, que puedo contarte todo. Pero...

Recupere mi voz, pero aun con una temblona, vocecita dije:

-tu puedes contarme todo, sea correcto o no...

En ese momento me convertí, en su confidente. Siempre he estado para ella. Aunque me tenga en un rincón, mientras este otro.

Escribo esto para ti Sakura, no dejo de pensar que algo malo me va pasar. Te dejo mi corazón.

Syaoran *dejo de escribir y dejo caer la pluma*.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
